One Good Reason
by Babykittylover
Summary: Give me one good reason I should not kill you"--"I tell really great stories."


"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you?"

She stared into the jade eyes of her elite target and wondered what had been going on in her superiors mind when he had handed her her mission scroll. She was a twenty-one year old genin whose missions consisted of child and lawn care. She could not remember the proper sequence of any jutsu beyond basic substitution and clone, her aim was a smidgen above pathetic, her taijutsu barely above adequate and her chakra capacity at minimum for anyone to be considered capable of ninja life.

So why, she wondered, and she been assigned an S-rank mission as a genin? She contemplated all her actions towards her superiors and came to only one conclusion. Three months ago she had convinced her Kage's only son to quit his shinobi training. The Kage's son had a very large interest and talent in flower arrangement; he was also very talented in glass blowing.

His heart was into art, he had told her.

She had told him to screw his fathers' wishes and live his life how he wanted.

"Look at me, "she had said, "my father's the country's daimyo and wanted me to be a ninja. My heart isn't in it, and look at how I spectacularly fail at being an ninja."

Of course he had promptly blathered blatant lies about the success she was as a ninja which she had then given him a sizable black eye to show him how little she appreciated his lies. She hadn't really thought he would taken her advice to heart because he had still been going to classes last week.

Yesterday had been graduation, she mentally grinned, and apparently he had had that talk with his father. This led her back to her suicide mission. Why send a genin on an S-rank mission? The answer to that was finally obvious; you don't want the genin to come back.

She sighed even as the pressure on her throat made it difficult to breath.

One good reason? She thought. She really couldn't use her; I'm royalty card because she had left all identification things in her village, not to mention it would start a war. So she settled for the most pathetic thing she could think of, but one of the few things she was good at.

"I tell really great bed-time stories." She gasped passed his suffocating hold.

It was true; she was as useful as pneumonia as a ninja, but the office really enjoyed her reports. As a genin she had been on more baby-sitting, nursery help assignments then she cared to remember.

Never-the-less, the Kage had it in for her and apparently this assassination gig was his not –so-subtle way of getting ride of her. Her father was unlikely to mourn the failure of the youngest daughter of a lesser wife. Staring into the jade eyes of her target she doubted any ninja-like attempt to escape on her side would rescue herself out of this predicament, telling the Kazekage of Suna a story definitely wasn't the answer either. She quickly came to terms with her immediate death reminding herself she never really planned on surviving very long anyway.

There fore, she was utterly surprised when his sand fingers released her neck. His sand encircled her arm and tugged her to the small sitting area in his sleeping quarters. The Kazekage settled down into an overstuffed, pillow laden sofa whiles his sand deposited her into a matching chair across from him. The sand draped across her thighs effectively pinning her to the chair. Apparently settled to his satisfaction, the Kazekage's jade eyes met hers expectantly.

"Begin" he said.

She gaped, her mind working overtime to process and make sense of this two syllable command.

"Begin?" she squeaked.

"Tell me a story, if I like it you will live."

She nodded, licking her lips and groping franticly for a story in her mind. She doubted this would work and she had funny suspicion she was already dead, but just incase she was still alive, she would take the extra few hours to lived. She found a likable plot and cleared her throat. She then plunged into the story with all her heart and swept the kage of Suna into a turbulent tale of danger and treachery that follow on the heals of a young man with nothing to lose and everything to gain.

* * *

A/N: Aha! I've done it! I have written a one shot! yay me! it was inspired by t Schooby-Doo Arabian NIghts :D bwahaha! It was an idea that stuck in my heand until I spit this out. Hope you enjoyed it.

Yes I am working on SAbaku no Otosan and Possession, I am howver also writing something I hiope to publish adn it takes presidence.

Please REVIEW!! I love reviews!! :D


End file.
